Opposites
by Renny Sance
Summary: The characters in this story are OOC. David always found Albert annoying, but feelings are discovered as he has to deal with the upcoming war. It is from David's POV.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first War Horse fanfiction. It is OOC, so don't read if you do not like that. Most of it follows the movie storyline and plot. It is from David's POV.

* * *

The first time I saw him, was when his family moved in to the farm that my dad was the landlord of. I immediately hated him. He was too nice to everyone including me. He did realize that I didn't like him. Still, that didn't change the way he treated me.

I was rich and he was poor. He's nice and I'm mean. We were total opposites.

Today, my father and I were going to the auction to get a new horse to help us with our work. Surprisingly, Albert's father was there too.

The auction had started. The men working for the auction brought out a quite reluctant young brown horse. He had shaky legs and was awfully thin.

I insisted to my father that I was going to have that horse. For what reasons, I don't know.

The bid for the horse had started. At first no one was bidding, then came a voice from across from where we were. It was Albert's father. Then my father placed a bid on the horse. The bidding war was going on for a long time until finally I told my father that the young horse would be useless.

I had no idea how Albert's father was going to pay for the horse, apparently neither did he.

I went home after that. I was quite frustrated that I couldn't get that horse, besides it was useless. What more, since it was going to Albert's father that obviously meant that it was going to Albert. Just the thought of this made me infuriated. He had finally won something I couldn't have.

* * *

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I have finished the second chapter. Sorry about the wait. I have made some changes from the original plot line of the movie. It has been a while since I watched the movie. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and read the first chapter. My chapters will probably be short every time. David's POV. OOC.

* * *

The next day we made a visit to Albert's family. They were all begging my father to give them an extension for the rent. It was quite pathetic. Although, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Albert, it truly looked like he was afraid of what would happen to his horse. _Where the hell did that come from!_

My father ended up giving them an extension, on the condition that they plant and harvest by the end of the month, or else the horse would be taken away. The relieved sigh and slight smile on Albert's face made me happy. _What is wrong with me!_After the meeting we left.

That evening my father and I went back to Albert's and his parent's farm. Albert had already started training his horse. He didn't seem to be having much luck with the horse. I was laughing at him, making sure that he noticed. He didn't want to give up though.

It had started to rain. I thought that Albert would quit trying to train his horse but he just kept going on. Everyone who had been watching ran back to their cars or homes. I decided to stay, using an umbrella of course. I told my father that I wanted to watch Albert fail miserably. He accepted that reason and left.

Albert and his horse were taking forever to dig the soil. I took a seat on a nearby fence and continued to watch them. I actually stayed there until he finished the job. He literally passed out when he was done, straight into the mud. I didn't realize that I was halfway off the fence when he fell down. I guess when Albert went down I got startled. I then saw his parents and his best friend run to him. His best friend Andrew was trying to help him up. I smirked, Andrew's efforts to pull Albert up were useless. It took the three of them to drag him up. I could have carried Albert in my arms all by myself. Not that I would have anyways.

* * *

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, I was dealing with university life. Thank you to all those who read the story. David's POV. OOC.

* * *

The following day, I was told by my father that I could finally take his car out around the village. I decided to take my girlfriend for a ride.

I was driving my girlfriend in my car when I thought I heard hooves smacking the ground. When I looked back Albert was there riding his horse. It seemed like he was testing how fast his horse could go. At first I was ahead of him, but when I looked again he was right beside me. I saw that he was looking at her. He was smiling brightly. I started to have a weird unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach. What it was I don't know for sure. But I had a pretty good idea: jealousy. Envious of who? Him of course. How dare he try to impress my girlfriend. But that wasn't actually going through my mind. I hated the way that he was looking at her. I wish it was me he was looking at that way. "Is he a friend of yours?" asked my girlfriend. I just gave her a look.

He was ahead of me going at a high speed by the time I was through contemplating my inner thoughts. There was a stone border in front of him, he was going to try to go over it. Albert told his horse to jump. Unfortunately, the horse stopped abruptly. Albert went flying across and landed on the other side. I smirked at first, then my heart stopped beating for a split second. What if he was hurt! I panicked for a moment and then decided to get out of my car. I told my girlfriend to stay. She agreed. I hurried to the border and climbed across. Albert was lying there in a quite awkward position. He was laying on his back with his right arm twisted. Albert had his eyes closed. It appeared he had passed out from the pain. I gently shook him. He woke up after a few minutes. He didn't seem to recognize me for a minute but when he leaned in closer he realized who I was. To be honest I was worried. He still had a pained look on his face. I asked him if he needed help. To which he surprisingly gave a sarcastic response to. Clearly, he was not himself.

I placed his uninjured arm around my shoulder. We walked slowly back to my car. My girlfriend got out of the car when she saw us. She began to coo over Albert's injury. I pushed her back, and told her that I didn't need any help with him. I told him to lie down in the back of the car and make himself comfortable. I drove all of us back to my house. I then noticed that the horse was following the car the entire time. The horse would simply not go back to his barn despite Albert's efforts. My father came out of the house when he heard the car and the horse. He then saw Albert holding his arm gingerly. "What is he doing here?" he asked with a sneer on his face. "He needs a doctor for his arm," I replied. "No, he is not allowed to use our personal doctor," said my father. I knew there was no point in arguing with him. I sighed and glanced at Albert, thinking of another way. "I know how to fix his arm, I am training to become a nurse," my girlfriend offered. I reluctantly agreed to her proposition.

I guided Albert to a chair as my girlfriend went around the house to find medical supplies. While she was gone, Albert had fallen asleep. I held his uninjured hand, hoping he would wake up. As soon as my girlfriend came back with the supplies I quickly let go of his hand. I just sat there staring at him while she took care of his arm. Albert came out of his slumber a little time after.

It was getting dark, so I decided to drop off Albert and my girlfriend back to their homes. The horse was still outside waiting for Albert. The animal followed the car as it did before. We arrived at Albert's house. I noticed that Albert's father had finished planting the crops.

I arrived home just in time before a huge storm passed through the town.

* * *

Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay new chapter. Thank you to all that have made it this far. David's POV

* * *

The next morning, I looked out my window to see what damage the storm had brought. There were branches scattered all over the ground. I sighed.

I was tired from the day before so I just lied in my bed doing absolutely nothing.

There was a knock on the door. My father answered it. Albert's father had come to pay his rent. I realized that the crops couldn't have survived that kind of storm.

I had been inside long enough so I went outside to get some fresh air. The ground was very muddy and every time I took a step I got dirt all over my shoes.

I spotted a sitting figure in a field from a distance, it was Albert. I decided to pay him a visit.

Albert was ripping patches of grass off from the ground. He didn't acknowledge that I was there so I spoke first, "You know that you are going to ruin the grass." He looked up at me, his eyes were glassy. Before I knew it, he had got up to my level and attempted to punch me in the face. I stopped his fist just in time. I was holding his wrist, we were intensely looking into each other's eyes. Albert was trying to free his wrist from my clutches. I let go, but I grabbed his arm gently and pulled him into a tight embrace. He resisted at first, but soon gave up and let me hold him. Albert was shaking in my arms and I could hear him softly crying. I released him when he had calmed down. I caressed his face tenderly and brushed off his remaining tears.

I walked him back to his home. He invited me inside his house. After Albert changed into cleaner clothes, he and I were sitting at a table having some tea. We talked about everything, from the rumours of the upcoming war to Albert's former horse Joey. I did not realize that it was very late in the day until I glanced out the window. I told Albert that I needed to go home for dinner and that it was nice talking to him.

* * *

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter!

* * *

When I came home my father was there to greet me at the door. He asked about my whereabouts. I lied and said that I was at my girlfriend's house. I don't think he believed me. My father just ignored it and started asking me about when I was going to propose to my girlfriend. He told me to do it before I had to enlist into the war. I hadn't thought about my girlfriend in a while, let alone ask her to marry me. Albert had been on my mind for the past few days. I just told my father that I would do it soon.

I met with my girlfriend the next day at her house. She was not her usual happy self but rather quiet and reclusive. She told me that she couldn't be with me anymore. I was shocked into silence. She said that she can't be with someone who clearly loves someone else. With that we never saw each other ever again. She had left to volunteer as a nurse as part of the war effort.

After the breakup with my girlfriend, I avoided Albert as much as possible. He tried talking to me many times but I ignored him or responded with one word answers. He gave up trying to strike up a conversation with me after a while.

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
